


Only A human

by Pinxku



Series: The world of Avengers (mainly Tony Centric) [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Beta, Poor Tony, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Still no idea how to tag, Team Ignores his needs, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony stark tired, Tony tries to be nice to everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxku/pseuds/Pinxku
Summary: Tony Stark Genius,billionare, Playboy,Philantropist Is what you would answer if someone would ask you to tell them who he is.But in reality he is just human with issues and robots and a need sometimes put others need above his.and sometimes the Team forgets that when they ask for helporThe team sometimes forgets that Tony is human and keep asking him for things until they fiend him unconscious at his lab with his robo children  protecting him





	Only A human

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> So this is where my heart has landed Marvel avengers. Such a good movies all of the so I came up with this in middle of the night so instead of sleeping this is what I did.
> 
> I dont regret it.
> 
> Some typos so apologies already I tried to seek em out but Im little tired.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Tony was exhausted. No. He was beyond exchausted he has been working nonstop for... how many days? He wasn't sure any more.

All he knew was that anything what he did was never good enough. He had been working on Clints new explosion arrows and given them to the said man for only to be told later them to be flawed and him needing to fix them. It had really stung. He had been working on them for days and yet they still were bad.

So now here he was working even more pulling, through with Caffeine and energy bars while the others were somewhere out there doing something. He wouldn't know. He hasn't been out of the lab for days. It's not like he hasn't pulled stunts like this before being the kid of the amazing Howard Stark meant alot of allnighters and loneliness from a young age due to the high expectations. Then the New York insident... Coffee was basicly one of his best friends by now.

But still he wishes he could be out there with them and not drowning in his work. But making sure the team was fine was worth the sacriface.

It was sad that all anyone could want from him is for him to make them stuff. And even tho he was hopefull this would not be the case with his new team, but it really was just like that. All they wanted from him was him to do stuff. Didn't matter if he didn't get his sleep or food. It was Good If Tony Stark made them stuff,let them live in his house and Iron Man showed up at work. But nothing else.

But after all he was an Billionare,Genious, Playboy and what not. JARVIS nor his other babys did not approve of their creator to be used this way.

"Sir I must advice you would get some rest and eat something more healty," JARVIS sais as Tony zones off.

Ah sleep sounds good but he needs to get these arrows done. Clint might need them later.

"Yeah Yeah I'll just finish these" he mutters and gets back to work.

"Sir I must insist you have-"

"J I'll finish these first okay?"

It sounds like JARVIS lets out a sigh

"Very well sir"

He answers and the room fells into silence.

 

                                                                                    **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

 

As Tony finally finishes his work the assembly alarm goes off.

"Woundeful" He mutters and gets up.

He suits up as fast as he can graps the arrows and heads out side. The others already are there ready to head out.

"Took you long enough" Clint mutters as he arrives.

Tony just rolls his eyes and hands him the arrows.

"Hey birdy these should be fix now, but you might wanna test them out later. I didn't have time to do that" He answers instead with the overly cocky not care in the world voice.

"This is the test" Clint answers as he slips the arrows in his quiver.

" What are we dealing with?" Tony asks as they approach the newest villan.

"Oh you know another I am evil prepare to die guys causing chaos in middle of the city. This one showed up with some SHIELD weapons. Not sure what they do ,but the guy seems kinda Newbie" Nat answers

"Huh then this should be easy right?" Tony remarks as they get to it.

                     

                                                                                 **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

It was not easy. The weapons this guy called Firestone had gotten were actually pretty powerful. One of them hit Nat brokeing her suit alittle. It was impressve since her suit is pretty strong. In the end Firestone was defeated as Tony and Steve were distracting the guy and Clint shots him with one of the new arrows Tony made succesfully knocking out the Baddie of the day. Tony had been little clumsy as he lanted and almoust tripped over. Thankfully nobody noticed.

Thor and Bruce are helping Nat as they return to the Avengers Tower.

Tony was about to call it a day as Nat call him out.

"Hey Tony could you fix my suit for me as Brucie does an check up on me?I need it back tummorow, but its not like billionare like you is busy right? Thanks!" And before he knew it he had her suit. He knew the last part was kinda of a joke , but in reality he really didn't have much more to do other than sleep but that was just unimportant. So he heads down to the lab and not up to his room where he should be right now. Asleep safe and sound.

 

                                                                                **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Before he knew it he had not only fixed the suit but also upgrated it. More durable, more places to hide her things all that good stuff.

As he returned it to her she was not as happy as he had hoped but it managed. Once again he was ready to go sleep when Steve for once was the one to adress him. So he tiredly turned around and merely lifted an eyebow.

"whats up Capsicle?" He asked way too tired but not tired enough to not call Cap by his nickname.

"Well I was going to ask you if you could help me out on this thing but you don't seem to care so Im just gonna-"

Tony guesses he does look he doesn't care but heck he was tired. But still.

"What is it you need Cap?" he asks tiredly and once again he spents another hour or two helping cap out with his suit and training testing.

                                                                              **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

Tony was happy that Bruce normaly didnt need any help with anything neather did Thor but today was not his day.

"Excuse me Man of Iron could you help me with something?" Thor asked as Tony was finaly finished with Steve.

Tony was founding it hard to talk nor walk anymore as exhaustion had finaly starting to take physical toll on him.

"Sure PointBreak what is it?" He mutters sleepily.

"I was woundering if you could-" Thor stops and eyes Tony alittle "Friend Tony are you alright?" He then asks instead consern seeping in his voice.

"Yeah Im fine just tired what were you saying?" Tony answers rubbying his eyes. As fast as he could rap this up he could go and catch some  Z's

"Well I was wondering if you could create this..."

Tony was lissening but not hearing. He was starting to feel woozy all blurry so he just nods and hums.

He was kinda sure Thor stopped talking so goes to his lab to do a thing for the God, but as he enters the lab the world flips and things go dark as he falls unconscious into the nice blissful darkness.

 

                                                                                     **-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

"It would really help me if you could... Friend Tony?" Thor had been explaining his things eyeing Tony as he talked. The man looked sick he was pale and dark circles were around his eyes. Thor was getting worried as the man was unusually quiet when the said man suddenly leaves and takes the elevator.

As a loyale friend he followes Tony only to watch him collaps to the floor.

"What in Odins beard Anthony!" He yells and rushes at his small friends side.

"Mister Jarvis what happened?" He asks as he inspects the younger man for any kinda injuries.

"I believe sir has collabsed from overworking and sleep deprevation and not eating" JARVIS answers with hint of consern. The other Bots alsgatheresar around their creator.

"Thor?" Caps voice from somewhere behind the said man.

The others were right behind him. They had noticed how Tony didn't look well so they  wanted to check on the man. They did not expect to fiend him unconscious in the arms of Thor.

"Tony?" Nat questons as he looks at Tonys quiet unmoving form.

"Jarvis sais that friend Tony has Collapsed due to the sleep depravation and overworking" Thor repeats JARVIS as he pick Tony up to get him in bed.

"He did look sick" Clint mutters

"How did we not notice? Jarvis when did Tony last sleep or eat?" Steve asks worryingly.

"Sir last slept 5 days ago and ate if not counting the coffee or the energybars 7 days ago" JARVIS answers disaproval in his voice.

"WHAT?" They all exclaim why would Tony not have eaten or sleepen in so many days.

"Why?" Bruce asks. He had been very busy in his own lab that Tony had made him that he had not noticed how bad the situlations was. Usually he was the one to make Tony eat or sleep when the man over did hmself and got too generous but he had been so very busy. Bruce felt guilty.

" Sir has been too busy building stuff to protect and help his teammates to get a break this week that he has not been able to take care of himself" JARVIS answers with small amount of blame seeping into the voice now.

The others looked horrified. They had been the reason their teammate/ friend has been silently suffering. It realy upseted them. They were gonna do better when the man had woken up and gotten some food and some more sleep.

And so they did as Tony woke up 24 hours later with his bots beeping around him happy to see him awake.

After all The biilionare,genius,playboy,Philantropist is only a human.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that was that hopefully you enjoyed.
> 
> Please leave comment what you though if this, kudos would be nice too!  
> Thanks for reading! your awesome!
> 
> ALSO
> 
> I wanna write more so Im making this a series of one shots or longer so plz send me avengers promts. (Hoping Tony centric)
> 
>  
> 
> Also Come say hi or give promts on Tumbler name is Pinxku22  
>  


End file.
